1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is a trend to promote information digitization, and accordingly, a scanner used for digitizing a manuscript has become indispensable equipment. The manuscript digitized by a scanner (hereinafter, referred to “digitized data”) is utilized by an image forming apparatus, etc., by being output onto a recording medium, if necessary, or by being transmitted to an information processing terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer) via a network.
At this time, sometimes, handwritten characters are added to the manuscript which is ready to be digitized. In such a case, the manuscript which is ready to be digitized includes a mix of characters created and printed beforehand by word-processing software, or the like (hereinafter, “document characters”), and handwritten characters added afterwards (hereinafter, “handwritten characters”). As a result, the manuscript to which handwritten characters are added (hereinafter, “added manuscript”) has a bad appearance in which difference between the document characters and the handwritten characters stands out, which bad appearance remains even if the manuscript is digitized.
Therefore, an information processing apparatus is known in which characters included in image data, which are digitized data of the added manuscript, are recognized as characters by using OCR (Optical Character Recognition) and converted to character data whose format can be processed by the information processing apparatus (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-196976